


Forgiveness Comes in Threes

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias visits Jake to discuss Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness Comes in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.
> 
> And thanks to Omar for having a brainfart and so I had to come up with my own title.
> 
> I've been wanting to do a fic with Tobias and Jake making up. I'd love to roleplay it (minus the sex).

I don’t like Jake. Okay, in the beginning I had liked him in a hero worship way that included fucking. Well…my feelings would have actually lead to us being physical with each other if I hadn’t been so damn shy. But nothing ever came of it and he ended up with Cassie as a girlfriend.  
  
Well…until after the war and then Cassie left his godforsaken ass behind.  
  
When I started an open relationship with Marco I knew that the boy would see Jake from time to time. They had been best friends and I wasn’t going to come in between them. But it still pained me when Marco went to see his best friend.  
  
Partially because I was left to my own devices and partially because I imagined Jake’s moans. How if things had only worked out differently I could be making him moan and shiver uncontrollably.  
  
Marco had discussed with me before about working things out with my old crush, but I had kept saying no. Though sometime after the war I had went drunkenly to Jake in a human morph and I can’t clearly recall what happened. Just that nothing ended up happening.  
  
Marco, great boyfriend that he was, had kept Jake in the dark about the drunken man being me.  
  
With my boyfriend’s current week long visit with Jake I had decided to finally give in and make up with my former crush. I was currently in seagull morph and only using that morph to avoid detection. No one in their right mind expected me to use a seagull morph nowadays.  
  
So I flew around and waited for Marco to make one of his beer runs. I saw him kiss Jake right before leaving and then I waited a little longer to make my move. I dove down and landed in front of his door and demorphed as quickly as I could.  
  
I wanted to get out of that horrible morph as quickly as I could. I gave myself a little breather until I morphed my usual human form. I admit it was scary to morph it as I knew what would happen next. I would try and find peace with Jake, someone I loathed at the moment.  
  
I felt my black hair appearing and that was followed by me rising up to my usual height and then becoming human. The last change I saw were the feathers on my hands completely going away.  
  
I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I listened and thought I should just run away and be done with it. This was a stupid idea. Why did I care so much about making up with him? Was it for Marco or was it because some part of me still liked the killer?  
  
Jake opened the door and we just looked at each other. As I looked at him I wanted to grab his brown hair in my hands, kiss him, and push him to the floor. But I controlled myself.  
  
“Hi,” I told him. “Can I come in?”  
  
“Yeah.” Jake replied, appearing very shocked to see me.  
  
“I…” I said and calmed myself down once Jake closed the door. “I…I can’t forgive you for Rachel. She’s gone and Marco isn’t a replacement, no one can replace her.”  
  
“No, no one can replace her.” Jake said, looking at his feet. “But I had a choice to make. I had a choice whether to win the war or lose it. You lost your girlfriend, Tobias, and I lost my cousin that day. We both lost something we can’t replace. I…I’m sorry.”  
  
“Are you? Or does me showing up here suddenly make you scared so you lie?” I asked, angry but not wanting to lose control.  
  
“Tobias, I don’t like that she died. Sometimes…sometimes I dream that she comes back to reprimand me. To kill me.” Jake said as he slowly met my eyes. “I don’t know if I did the right thing. I just know I did what had to be done and she agreed to it. I don’t like that her sac-“  
  
“Her death.”  
  
“Her death led us to winning the war, but at the same time I like winning. I got my own cousin killed and I think I did the right thing!”  
  
A tear went out of Jake’s eye and I realized he was sorry. He was truly sorry. He felt as guilty as I felt betrayed and hurt.  
  
I went and hugged him and he started crying on my shoulder. I was both happy and bothered by this turn of events. I was happy because Jake did have humanity left in him, but I was sad because I didn’t like him crying this way. I hadn’t fully forgiven him, but I had started forgiving him.  
  
I lifted his head up and gently kissed his lips. Even though the kiss was soft and brief, it had felt like one of the most intimate kisses I had ever given in my life. And after the war I had done a lot of kissing among other things.  
  
Jake and I just looked at each other.  
  
“So Marco was right.” Jake said.  
  
“Yeah, wasn’t just hero worship.” I replied.  
  
The next second Jake’s arms were around my neck and we kissed. My hands were on his back until I couldn’t help but lift his shirt up, touching his bare skin. I had been wanting to do this since he had rescued me from the bullies.  
  
I started kissing his neck and he rubbed my cock through my morphing suit. I started to pull Jake’s shirt off and he paused a moment so I could get it off. My kisses traveled slowly down his chest and he took off his pants so I could start jerking him off.  
  
“I…Ruff…” Jake said through his moans.  
  
“Not just yet.” I whispered into his ear and then lightly pulled on it with my teeth.  
  
Jake moaned loudly and seemed like he was about to cum. I stopped and Jake looked at me as I got my morphing suit off as quickly as I could. Before Jake could ask what was going on I turned him around and pushed him onto the closed door.  
  
“Please…” Jake moaned as I entered him and started thrusting. “Oh god, Tobias…”  
  
I started kissing and biting his neck and he stifled a loud moan. I squeezed his dick lightly as I increased my thrusts. Both of us were starting to moan around the same volume and I smiled as Jake leaned his head back. I saw that his mouth was open and he was shivering like he was about to cum.  
  
I noticed I was about to cum and was determined to hold out longer than Jake. Suddenly I was on the ground on my back and Jake was on top of me. His thrusts were wild and his mouth was on mine. My hands found his ass and I grasped it hard.  
  
“Ah!” Jake yelled out as he came, taking a moment to detach himself from my lips.  
  
But after he orgasmed he started kissing me again. He bit my lower lip and I switched our places. Now it was me riding him and he was below me with his arms around me. Jake was sweating and I was glad to be here. Oh, yes, I enjoyed him moaning because of me. Being unable to do anything else as he was pleasured by me.  
  
“Tobias? Jake?” Marco asked and I spared a glance for him while not stopping my thrusts.  
  
I know he must be surprised I was fucking Jake as well as the fact that I was in my usual human morph. It wasn’t a morph I usually used when I fucked.  
  
“Mar...” Jake managed to say through his many moans.  
  
I turned back to kissing Jake and heard Marco put down then beer then take off his clothes. Then he was by me and Jake. We all kissed each other and I yelled out as I orgasmed. My lips were on Marco’s when I did, so I bit his lower lip gently.  
  
The next moment Jake was again on top of me with my back on the ground. Jake’s thrusts were calmer now, but only by a little. My hands were now running up and down his back. Marco put his cock in Jake’s mouth and the former leader of the Animorphs moaned loudly.  
  
Marco gasped as I started fingering his asshole.  
  
“Ja…To…” Marco moaned and then yelled as he came.  
  
Some of Marco’s cum went from Jake’s mouth to my chin. As soon as Marco’s cock was away from Jake’s mouth I was kissing all of my boyfriend’s cum off of my lover’s lips.  
  
After that Jake exited me and I just lay there exhausted. Marco lay by me and took me in his arms, my head on his chest. Jake put his head on my shoulder.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt you two.” I said, finally able to see that fucking Jake now might not have been the smartest thing to do.  
  
“I’m just glad you two made up.” Marco said with a grin.  
  
I didn’t tell my boyfriend I was starting to understand Jake, but I hadn’t decided on truly forgiving him yet.


End file.
